


Beauty and the Wolf

by deathlyhallows92



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlyhallows92/pseuds/deathlyhallows92
Summary: Based loosely on Beauty and the Beast – The odd girl in the small town of Dragonstone, Daenerys has always felt like an outsider in her life. Everyone finds her too smart or too self-assured for a woman of her age but none can deny her beauty, especially a persistent suitor who won't take no for an answer.When her guardian, Jorah, fails to return from a business trip, Daenerys sets out on a mission to find him which leads her to the cold, wintery stronghold of Castle Black in the most hidden depths of the woods and inside lurks a tortured soul under a curse that leaves him as a wolf. But not all is as it seems and circumstances leave Daenerys with no way to leave until she can break the curse herself and free the man behind the wolf.





	Beauty and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why but I felt the sudden need to write this. I don't know if it'll end up being awful or not but when the mood strikes me I have to write. It's going to be a very loose retelling of Beauty and the Beast with some of our favourite characters from the Game of Thrones universe.
> 
> I hope you all like it.

He glanced down at his hands as the pale moonlight cast a glow over the cold stone beneath his feet, rushing towards the open door, he grabbed the nearest cloak and tugged it around his bare form. He stared around at the cold, empty hallway before him. His stomach rumbled as he made his way towards the kitchens. It wasn’t often but someone would always make sure there was food waiting for him when he returned to this form and he was thankful for that. He hated to think of them but part of him imagined it to be his family that would do this kindness for him. He shook his head. They were back in Winterfell and he was here, alone, as he always was.

It had been five years since he had been cursed by the red witch. She had come to him one night as he and his family travelled through Castle Black on their way home from their voyage beyond the Wall. He didn’t know why she had chosen him but when he had refused her advances, her eyes had stared him down as she spoke of monsters, claws and teeth. He had almost laughed at how silly it sounded but she had given him a warning.

_“Once every full moon you shall return to this form but only temporarily…Until you find the soul most compatible with your own will you permanently regain your freedom from this curse.”_

_“Why are you doing this?” He had begged, his plea falling on deaf ears._

_“The rest of your time will be spent in another form. I suggest you avoid returning home until the curse is lifted. Though I can make it easier on your family.”_

_The wind had blown around him, his cries silenced by the slamming of the door behind him. Then she was gone._

Now, here he was. His bare feet pressed as close to the fire as he could bare. He hugged the fur closer around him, he had no idea why his family had never come looking but when he had rubbed the sleep from his eyes the following morning, his family were gone and when the sun set in the evening, his body contorted painfully and his form changed into that of the white wolf he was forced to remain as. He thought it some cruel joke that he got to spend one night on every full moon in his human form but he savoured each second, searching his memories for the faces of his loved ones. When he became the wolf, his memories remained but they were faded and jumbled. His heart had built its walls around it as the years past, the hope he had originally obtained slowly fading with each full moon.

_No one is coming to free me._

* * *

The sun was high and the skies were a clear blue as Daenerys stepped out into the morning air, taking a deep inhale. Another day in the small town of Dragonstone, the name always left Daenerys with a smirk on her lips. A name like that invokes a person with a sense of strength and fear but Dragonstone failed to prove worthy of its name, it was a quaint little town full of boring, snobbish people. Sure, they would stop to wish her a good morning or to say hello each time she passed, but Daenerys could see through their fake smiles, the sneers they hid in the glint of their eyes as they took in the young woman who had just moved to town. Well, it had been almost two years but Daenerys still felt like the new neighbour. Daenerys shook her head of such thoughts as she made her way down to the bakery, passing by the Lannister’s townhouse and grimacing at the thought of having to converse with any of them. Tywin Lannister basically owned the town and he made sure everyone knew it. His two eldest children pranced around like royalty, the twins: Cersei and Jaime Lannister. Cersei was looked at as the towns beauty with her long, golden hair and bright green eyes. The same eyes that would harden as if made of steel whenever they fell upon Daenerys. Her twin, Jaime, was the towns ladies’ man; any woman lucky enough to catch his eye would soon fall into his bed and his smug face at each conquest left Daenerys with the urge to punch him in the face.  
  
“Ah, Daenerys. Good morning”  
  
_Speaking of Jaime Lannister…_

Daenerys bit her tongue and forced a smile on her face as she turned to look at him. There was no denying he was handsome, Daenerys would never disagree but beauty isn’t everything and good looks were all this man had. Well, good looks and big muscles.

“Sir Jaime,” She spoke, her tone flat. “Good morning”

He grinned, leaning down towards her as he reached out to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, the smell of wine and ale strong on his breath. “And where are you off to this fine morning?”

“The bakers, as I do every morning.”

“Marvellous, may I join you?”

He didn’t wait for her response before gripping her hand and placing it on his arm. It seemed Daenerys would have a chaperone this morning. _Oh, wonderful._ Daenerys gave him the biggest smile she could force herself to give walked alongside him down the cobbled path towards the bakers. His eyes strayed to each woman they passed, his gaze no doubt undressing them as they walked by. Daenerys merely nodded in response to each of their envious stares.

“Father is pressuring me to choose a wife” Jaime’s eager tone met the silence as they walked.

“Oh?” Daenerys could sense what was coming next. “How about Margaery Tyrell?”

Jaime paused and seemed to consider. “Margaery, you say? Yes, she is quite accomplished. Unfortunately for me, I hear she has her sights set on Sir Renly.”

“That is most unfortunate.”

“Yes, I suppose it is.” He chuckled to himself. “Though, I don’t think she’s quite what he’s looking for, if you know what I mean.”

Ah, the rumour mill’s latest gossip to hit the town, Renly had supposedly been caught with Margaery’s brother in the most compromising position, if rumours were to be believed. Both had denied this, of course. But once gossip spread in the town, it caught like wildfire. Loras, the only son of Mace Tyrell and the heir to the families’ fortune, was currently betrothed to Sansa Stark. The red haired young woman from the neighbouring town of Winterfell. Daenerys had travelled there a few times since her arrival in Dragonstone and found the Starks to be the kindest of all she had encountered since moving here. Sansa, though spoiled was a lovely girl and the rumours had forced her to avoid any public appearances in the last few weeks.

“Well, if the rumours are to be believed.” Daenerys finally answered. “I don’t put much stock in rumours, only facts.”

“Ah, well. Yes, but rumours sometimes hold some truth.”

The door to the bakers opened as they strolled towards the doorway, The youngest Stark daughter, Arya, an adventurous and lively young lady stepped out and beamed at Daenerys, dragging her from Jaime’s grasp and pulling her into a tight hug. During her recent visits to Winterfell, Daenerys had grown very fond of the young Stark girl and the feeling was apparently mutual.

“Daenerys! It’s so good to see you!”

Daenerys chuckled. “And you, my friend. How are you?”

“I’m great! Father sent Robb and I here this morning to pick up a few things”

Daenerys smiled, seeing right through her. “And is Winterfell’s own bakery not up to our standard?” Her tone teasing.

Arya’s smile faltered. “Well…it’s fine. Okay. I asked if we could come so I could see you.”

Daenerys laughed and the two young ladies entered the bakery, Jaime long forgotten. Inside they found the heir to Winterfell, Robb Stark conversing with the baker’s daughter at the counter. It was no secret Jeyne had caught his eye but Robb was expected to marry someone of noble birth. At the sound of the door’s bell ringing, Robb cast his ice blue eyes upon her and grinned, reached out to grasp her hand and placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. He bowed with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Ah, Daenerys. You look wonderful this morning.”

“Thank you, Robb. It’s lovely to see you again.”

Before he could form a reply, Daenerys found her path once again blocked by Jaime. He gave a quick, half-hearted hello to the Starks and asked to pay a visit to Daenerys later that night, not waiting for her reply by taking off down the street to find Bronn and his younger brother, Tyrion.

“I see he’s still trying to wear you down.” Robb chuckled, offering his arm as Jeyne took her payment for the loaf of bread she had come for.

“Yes. It seems he can’t take no for an answer.” Daenerys shook her head. “No matter how many times I say it. He’s persistent and used to getting his way, the spoiled man child.”

Arya and Robb laughed and Daenerys felt her mood lift in their company. Arya tore into a pastry from the bag thrown over Robb’s shoulder, not caring how much of a mess she made as she chewed happily, eyes wandering the clouds above them.

“I can’t blame him.” Robb said. “You are quite stunning, you must know that.”

Daenerys blushed and her eyes fell to her feet, unable to look at him. “Thank you, Robb.”

“If we weren’t such good friends, I would probably be pursuing you myself.”

“Lucky for you we are friends then.” Daenerys finally returned his gaze. “You wouldn’t be able to handle being married to me.”

He laughed at that. “No, you’re far too bossy.”

Daenerys tore her arm away from his and lightly slapped at his chest. “Hey!”

“You know I’m only teasing you. It’s really because you’re too smart for me.”

“I’m glad you can admit that, but don’t sell yourself short.” Daenerys offered a sincere smile. “There’s a woman out there perfect for you.”

Robb nodded and as they came to the fork in the road where they would part, he placed another kiss to her knuckles and dragged Arya towards their horses after making Daenerys promise to pay them another visit to Winterfell as soon as possible.

* * *

 

Upon returning home later that day, Jaime Lannister found himself in his father’s study, his siblings sat silently behind him as Tywin scolded them on yet another wasted day of partying in the towns tavern. The Lannister brothers preferred to spend their days drinking and sleeping with as many women as they could while their sister was left to her own devices at home with their father. Tywin sat in front of the fireplace, his attention away from them as they waited for him to speak.

“Another drunken fight, more damages for me to pay for.” He spoke, his voice filled with outrage. “I expect this from Tyrion, but not from you Jaime. When will you get your life together?”

“Father, I…”

“Don’t interrupt me. How am I supposed to hold the town’s respect when my sons cause nightly brawls in the filthy pubs of this shithole?”

He sighed and gripped the arms of his chair, suddenly turning towards his eldest son, his cruel gaze roaming over him.

“Has Daenerys agreed to marry you or not?”

Jaime grimaced and looked at his father. “Well…no, not yet.”

“Not yet?” Tywin’s cold stare felt like ice over his form. “How many times have you asked?”

“Today would be the fourth time, father.”

“I see.” Tywin sneered and shook his head, his disappointment evident. “What am I to do then? Your sister refuses any suitor who pays her any mind, your brother is a worthless imp and you, with all your accomplishments in the army and apparent good looks can’t even land himself the one woman he has his heart set on. I must do it all myself, it seems.”

Jaime looked away, the sting of his failure still raw as he glanced at his siblings. Both had remained seated and had yet to say a word. Tyrion sat with his head in his hands, the effects of last night’s drinking still shown in the way he held his frame up in the chair. Cersei had her usual scowl on her face as she refused to even look at her father. He loved her, he really did but his sister was the most stubborn of them all. No man was ever good enough for her.

“Leave me.” Tywin growled. “Jaime wait there for a moment.”

Tyrion and Cersei rushed to exit the study without a second glance. Jaime paused near the doorway as he waited for his father to speak again.

“Have Shae draw you a bath, clean yourself up and pay a visit to Daenerys immediately. Do not take no for an answer this time!”

“Yes, father.”

* * *

 

Daenerys returned home to the sound of humming and sound of a hammer meeting steel. She placed the bread on the counter in the kitchen and headed to the back room, her mouth forming a smile as she watched her guardian, Jorah Mormont, forging another sword. With his attention focused solely on the task at hand he hadn’t heard her enter.

“Are you hungry?”

Jorah almost dropped the hammer as he jumped in his seat. “Ah, Daenerys. You gave me quite the scare, I didn’t hear you enter.”

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to know if you would like some breakfast?”

“Please. I’ll be there in a moment.”

Daenerys turned on her heel and headed back to the kitchen, grabbing an apron and tying it around her waist as she set to work making the breakfast.

“Lovely day today, is it not?” Jorah’s voice filled the small kitchen.

“It is.”

She heard the scraping of a chair on the floor as Jorah took a seat at the table behind her, settling down for breakfast, he cleared his throat before he spoke again.

“How was your morning stroll?”

Daenerys sighed as she placed his food before him. “Interrupted by Jaime Lannister…again.”       

“Still after your hand, is he?”

Daenerys nodded as she chewed on the crust of the bread set out on the table. “He just won’t give up.”

“Would you like me to speak with him?”

“No. I’m more than capable…”

“You know I didn’t mean it that way”

Daenerys sighed and glanced at the older man. The years had been kind to him, she could tell that despite his age, he had been quite the looker when he had been her age. He didn’t have to care for her, no. Years ago, when her parents and siblings had died in a house fire, he had been the one to find her and save her from perishing with them. She had been in his care ever since. Sometimes she worried that he cared for her more deeply than a guardian should but he never acted on it if he did.

“I know, I’m sorry.” She apologised and offered him a smile before continuing. “I just wish he would take no for an answer.”

“I’m sure you’ll get through to him eventually. He’s not known to be the smartest man, is he?”

They shared a laugh and continued their breakfast. Hours later, Daenerys finished packing him lunch for his trip. She headed outside to find him climbing up onto his horse, the carriage behind him filled with his latest shipment of swords and shields. She handed him the small pouch before wrapping her arms around herself and stepping back, the chill of evening washing over her. Jorah offered her his thanks for his meal and told her he would return in three days, promising to bring her another present as he usually did. This time he had promised to bring her a book. She waved at him as he trotted off down the road and out of sight, telling him to take care and to return as soon as he could. She made to return to the house when the sound of someone running up the street caught her attention, when she glanced behind her, Jaime Lannister was rushing toward her, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

“Daenerys! I was hoping to catch you.”

She rolled her eyes before plastering a smile on her lips. “Sir Jaime. I was about to turn in for the night.”

“Oh, please. I’ll only take a moment of your time.”

“Alright.”

He held out the bouquet for her to take, his face taking on his ‘charming’ mask. “May I come inside?”

“No.” Daenerys stepped back. “I mean, I haven’t tidied the place yet. It’s not fit for visitors.”

Jaime nodded and stood upright, chest out and his hands clasped behind his back. He smiled again and turned on his smouldering gaze as he grasped her hand in his. “I was hoping you would reconsider my proposal.”

“Jaime, please…”

“I believe we could make each other very happy, Daenerys. I’m very wealthy and you’re extremely beautiful.”

“Jaime.”

“I could provide you with a very modest home, plenty of strong, handsome young sons and perhaps even a beautiful daughter…”

“I’ve already told you.” She pulled her hand from his tight grip. “My answer is no.”

Before he could say another word, Daenerys turned on her heel and rushed inside, closing and bolting the door behind her. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head before dumping the bouquet on the small table in the dining area. When she glanced out the window she noticed Jaime still stood in the same spot, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. He stood for a few more moments before stomping his foot in annoyance and heading off back in the direction he had come.

Daenerys drew the small curtains at the window before sighing to herself. “I’ve got to get out of this place.”

 


End file.
